


Burst

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [138]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Belly Rubs, Dom/sub, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Light Bondage, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Submissive Sakakura Juzo, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kyosuke and Chisa feed Juzo.





	Burst

Juzo wants to groan, to swear and complain, but he doesn’t say a word. He just lies there, staring up at them. His stomach strains, so full he feels like he could burst, his erection rubs against his underpants, and his arms ache from his wrists being tied to the headboard. Basically, he feels pretty shitty… but he loves it.

“Right, my turn next!” Chisa says, grinning. She takes a piece of chocolate cake and shuffles closer, her breasts bouncing. Chisa rubs the cake over his lips, smearing him with icing, and says, “Open your mouth.”

Even though he’s so full he doesn’t want to eat ever again, Juzo opens his mouth. She waits for his nod, before shoving as much cake into his mouth as she possibly can. He chews and swallows the entire piece of cake, and Chisa grins.

“Remember, don’t make a sound,” she says, straddling his hips. Chisa grinds her crotch against his clothed erection, and Juzo bites his cheeks to keep himself from moaning.

Chisa kisses him sloppily, licking icing from his lips, and the moves back to the foot of the bed.

Now it’s Kyosuke’s turn. He approaches Juzo with a box of ten rice balls, and says, “Finish them all, and I’ll rub your stomach for you.”

Juzo nods and starts to eat the sticky rice, almost gasping when Kyosuke roughly palms him through his underpants.

“Keep eating.”

And he does, forcing himself to swallow the food he doesn’t need.

When he finishes, Kyosuke smiles. “Well done.”

And, as promised, he rubs Juzo’s swollen stomach. it feels so good, and Juzo just gets lost in the fullness of his stomach and the feeling of being dominated by them both and his almost painful arousal, loving this in a way he can’t possibly explain.


End file.
